snocodiles_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Vid eo
Vid_eo was the winner of BB1 and the runner-up of BB2. Biography Vid_eo was a Houseguest in Big Brother 1. Vid_eo was a fun Houseguest to watch. He made big moves and was very strategic. In his first season, he was a strategic mastermind. It seemed that all his plans worked. He aligned himself with Vaak, Sneaker, Stuart and Super. He also made an “alliance” with Lyrical that Vid_eo would soon betray. Vid_eo laid low weeks 1-4. Vid_eo won Head of Household week 5 and made sure that the inactive people went out. The other Houseguests liked his plan and went with it, not realizing that Vid_eo used that to get himself further in the game. On Episode 7, Sneaker was evicted by Lyrical and his alliance. At the start of episode 8, Vid_eo decided to take on a rivalry with Lyrical. He knew that Lyrical could win the game, & he used Lyrical’s nomination to his advantage by convincing others to turn on him with it. Lyrical didn't make any moves when he was Head of Household to nominate Vid_eo; he got Lyric to save him. So Lyrical decided to nominate Vid_eo's allies, which only put Lyric in more danger. Vid_eo successfully evicted Lyrical week 10, and from there on Vid_eo was technically safe because his entire alliance made it that far. From there on Vid_eo took out his alliance one by one. His entire alliance stayed loyal to him, which got him even farther into the game. When he got to the final 3, Vid_eo either had to evict Sneaker or Super. Vid_eo evicted Sneaker, because he thought that if he took Sneaker, his chances of winning would be slimmer. Vid_eo was the only houseguest to never get nominated in a season. Vid_eo was then crowned winner of BB1 by a 5-2 vote. Vid_eo was also a cast member for BB2. Vid_eo was a cast member for Big Brother 2, and he used a similar strategy to win BB2, although he relied less on competitions. At the start, his main priority was to evict Lyrical, since Lyric would have possibly taken him out. At the start of the game, Vid_eo decided to align closely with Sneaker and would use his relationships with previous houseguests to his advantage. Stuart, one of Vid_eo’s allies, was evicted early on, betrayed by Sneaker. Vid_eo also developed a relationship with Pie early in the game, which would be long lasting throughout the season. Vid_eo laid low the entire game, not winning a competition until the Finale. At this point Stuart had already returned to the game because of a twist. Since Stuart was not active in the season, Vid_eo decided to evict him at the start. From there on until the final three, Vid_eo was nominated because the other players thought that he should have been (as he had never been nominated beforehand). Vid_eo and Sneaker were nominated Episode 11, which was a problem because Sneaker was one of Vid_eo's closest allies. Sneaker ended up winning the Power of Veto, and saved himself, meaning it was either Vid_eo or Pie going home. Sneaker saved Vid_eo and evicted Pie, which meant the final three would be the same as last season. Vid_eo won the final Head of Household again, but this time he evicted Super. That would be a mistake, though, because Sneaker barely beat Vid_eo with a 4-3 vote. Category:Winners Category:Runner-Ups